Our story
by SconesAndPasta
Summary: naruto deals with an obssessed Uchiha everyday and hates it,But when he is forced to spend an entire day with him, will he also gain feelings for him. my first story but please read, i will give you a virtual cookie :3
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my first story so please be at least a little kind with the reviews if you give one, which I ask you to do. This story will contain yaoi, OOC, and hopefully soon slight bondage.

Disclaimer: none of these characters belong to me. If they were the story plot would be a lot different.

So without further ado here is the story.

Oh I forgot, this is a SasuNaru story, there might be a few different pairings but I don't know yet.

Our Life

Chapter one

There isn't anyone who makes my blood boil more than the Uchiha does. He is the most stuck up, bastardly, shallow person I have ever met. Let me go back to the beginning of the day when this all started. I woke up and jumped out of bed and….tripped. "Damn it all!" I yelled out, "well I believe this is a sign, I MUST STAY IN BED!" and I snuggled back into bed. Iruka sensei walked in, sighed and pulled me out of bed once again.

"Oh no, you don't, you can't get out of school today." _so close, I need to learn to quit thinking out loud. _So after about 10 minutes I was ready for school. I looked in the mirror one more time. My blonde hair sticking out in every direction, an orange shirt that hugged my body amazingly, and black skinny jeans that showed off my ass. _Naruto Uzumaki, you are drop dead sexy._ Then I walked out the door.

Now here is where my day started sucking, I get to school and meet up with my best friend Kiba. We were just chilling and being awesome. So awesome in fact that we lost track of time and were late for class. I pant as I find my seat, _thank god Kakashi sensei is always late._ "hey dobe" I recognize the voice immediately, it's Sasuke, the heartthrob prince of this whole damn school. He is also the biggest bastard. "what do you want teme" I snap back.

He comes up to me and smirks, "I was just wondering why my little fox was so late." "Uchiha I will tell you this one more time. I am not yours and will never be yours!" did I mention that he happens to be creepily obsessed with me. Yeah this was not gonna be a good day.

Soooooo tell me what you think and if I should keep going ok thank you for reading bye! :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and who added my story to their story alert thingy. Also if you have any suggestions feel free to tell me, I love criticism, and I will try to update every day or so but again, I'm new to this stuff so it'll take a while for me to learn to do stuff. Anyways I want to thank jacknjill123, xoiabeeee, and Theia Pallas for being awesome and reviewing. VIRTUAL BROWNIES FOR ALL OF YOU GUYZ!**

**Our Story**

**Chapter 2**

"Sasuke, go the hell away." I said, I swear if this was an anime (see what I did there :P) there would be a giant vein bulging out of my head. "Awwww, don't be like that my cute little kitsune." He purred into my ear, then for emphasis he quickly flicked his tongue along my earlobe. I almost shivered…almost. "Dammit Sasuke go away!" then I punched his smirk off of his smug ass face. I felt accomplished as he fell to the ground. "Hmph serves you right stupid Teme."My smile faded when I heard a throat clear behind me. "Heh heh, hey Kakashi sensei" "Naruto."

"Dammit Naruto!" granny Tsunade screamed and punched her desk. _Tsunade is really mad this time. _Tsunade is my guardian/principle and the scariest woman I've ever even met. "You know that you are going to have to be punished." "But granny, he tried raping me!" ok maybe it was an understatement, but he would if he could! "Enough Naruto! As you know we are trying to raise enough money to take the entire school to Hawaii." "Yeah, but what does that have to do with me?" "Well, Miss Sakura made a terrific idea to auction off a few students for a day, and you my little Naruto Uzumaki, will be one of those selected students."

Now I'm sure you understand why I hate Sasuke so much, especially since he got away with a clean slate. Now I'm sitting here, waiting for Sakura to be sold, _wow that sounds so weird._ She is trying way to hard, pulling ridiculous poses and trying to get Sasuke's eye. _Wait…..SASUKE? WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?_ He apparently saw me and winked my way. Sakura was sold for 50 dollars to Lee. Now it was my turn, I walked up and granny Tsunade gave me a smile then a look that told me if I screwed this up, she would have my head on a platter. "Naruto Uzumaki, starting at 10 dollars."

I look at Tsunade, _come on I'm worth more than that. "_30 dollars!" I snap y head to where the voice came from and I see Kiba, he waggles his eyebrows at me, _Haha very funny Kiba._ "60 Dollars!" I would recognize that voice anywhere, _Sasuke! _As if he could hear me he turned towards me and smirked. "100 dollars!" Sasuke's face scared even me when he heard that and saw Sai, "120" "150" "300!" Sai looked shocked but smiled slyly "350" "500" "going once, going twice, sold, to Sasuke for 500 hundred dollars!" Tsunade had a huge smile on her face. _I'm starting to think she planned this._

All this time I had been sitting there, stunned. _I was sold for 500 dollars, to Sasuke…TO SASUKE._ "Naruto!" granny snapped me out of my thoughts. "Get off the stage and go to your buyer." "My buyer?" "Yes, your buyer, Sasuke." I slowly walked off the stage, and guess who was right there waiting for me? If you guessed Sasuke….you were wrong it was Sai. "Hey dickless" "fuck you Sai" "No, you see, your dick isn't big enough therefore; it would have to be the other way. I disappointed that I couldn't buy you, but I have other ways to get what I want. Goodbye for now."

_Ugh what a creep. Speaking of creeps, here comes Sasuke._ "Hey usuratonkachi, ready for our date tomorrow?" "Date my ass I'm-." "Of course he is," Tsunade interrupted, and then turned towards me. "Brat, he payed good money, so you will do whatever he says tomorrow." Sasuke smirked "yup, whatever. I. say." Ohhhhh fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone who is still following my story, I have a lot to say in this, first I'm very sorry for the short chapters. I'm writing on Microsoft Word and it looks longer on here, but I do plan on making a lot longer chapters so look forward to that. Second I'm not the best with grammar and sometimes my computer will mess up and stuff won't be spelled right, like last chapter; I saw some spelling mistakes and almost cried cuz it was already up, so my big request is to just bear with me here. Third, as I was reading reviews on some yaoi's I have come across someone, or some people, or something I don't even fucking know but its called the Naruto Correction Agency or some shit but anyways it has posted some hurtful and over all douchey things then reported these people and I read the yaoi's and they are awesome and hot and all kinds of coolness, so if it happens to you then please ignore it because your story was probably amazing. Lastly, and I know ive said it before but I'm new to this so I gonna mess up and it might take longer for chapters to come out but I promise as I go along it will get better and so will the other stories I plan to put up, my grammar and writing will hopefully improve also. So thanks for sticking with me and I luv you guyz**

**Our Life**

**Chapter Three**

I plop onto my bed and scream into my pillows, yeah not very manly of me but as you hopefully already know I'm not very manly. But anyways to where I was, I scream until my throat hurts. _Sasuke? Why Sasuke? Why does the universe hate me? _I swear I can hear granny Tsunade snickering in the other room.

The next day just so happened to be a weekend therefore I couldn't savor the moments when that bastard wasn't in my class; instead I woke up to him on my bed stroking my hair. "Good morning beautiful" he whispered when I cracked open my eyes. Now here's the thing, I am totally out of it when I'm half asleep, I'm unable to create full thoughts. So it took me a few minutes to realize what was going on.

Breakfast was also spent with him. I viciously tore up my eggs as Sasuke held ice to his cheek to stop the swelling from when I actually came to my senses this morning. Tsunade was also giving me a dirty look because of the incident, she started lecturing me when she saw it but Sasuke cut her off with "its ok Ms. Tsunade I like it when he acts tough" then he gave me a seductive look which in return I gave him the middle finger.

After breakfast he dragged me to the mall and had me try on a bunch of clothes, he was smiling warmly the entire time. Then he caught me off guard by holding my hand "TEME!" I yelled and yanked my hand away, but I felt something when he held my hand. It was like my heart stopped for a few seconds. _What was that feeling it was almost like, no it was nothing, he just scared me that's all. _I looked at his face and he seemed somewhat hurt by the way I reacted, but then he shook off the look and smirked. "Let's go over here"

We went into a little photo booth and he told me to just have fun. I decided that if there was no way to get out of spending the day with him, I was at least going to make the most out of it. We took one picture smiling, then one goofy, and then a serious one, then a picture of us with our arm around the other shooting hippy signs. We waited for the pictures to process then he gave me one and put one in one of the bags of clothes.

We left the mall for lunch, and he took me to a ramen stand. "Have as much as you want" he said and smiled. Now I'm not sure why but seeing Sasuke this happy made me happy, and for some reason I smiled back. I ate all the ramen I could possible stuff my mouth with, while Sasuke sat there watching. "You're not gonna eat?" "I'm content just seeing you enjoy yourself." I blushed and began eating again. I finished about 6 bowls until I felt full, and then smiled at Sasuke's surprised face. "How did all that ramen fit in that small body?" _my body isn't small, everyone else's are just abnormally large._

After Sasuke payed the bill, he took me to a fair that was being held by none other than Tsunade, who was attempting to squeeze even more money out of her poor students. _She must really want to go to Hawaii. _We went on a tea cup ride and I almost threw up, after that he took me on a rollercoaster. "If you get frightened, don't hesitate to hold my hand." he teased, "whatever." the worker then helped with our seat belts and began the ride.

To think Sasuke would be a little scared by a rollercoaster. "Are you sure you're not the one who needs a hand to hold?" I said after the ride. His face was pale and he was shaking. I laughed and went to go get cotton candy. "Two cotton candies please." I said still looking at Sasuke, who was sitting down trying to calm himself down. "Sure thing dickless," my head turned so fast that I nearly got whiplash. "Sai!" "Yes?" "What are you doing here?" "Well, if it isn't obvious, I'm working here. Ms Tsunade asked me to help out." Then his eyes narrowed in a mysterious way. "Also, I wanted to see you." He gently held my face and leaned towards me, so that his lips nearly touched mine. That's when I was yanked back. _I never thought I would say this, but I'm glad Sasuke was there. _I looked at Sasuke and I could see rage painted all over his face. "Naruto, we're going to go on the Ferris wheel."

We got on and I sat awkwardly across from him and looked out the window. "S-Sasuke, I just wanted to say thank you. For the Sai thing and also because I had fun today." I blushed and looked at the ground. "Actually I should thank you; you've given me something to look forward to everyday." "What is that?" "Seeing you smile." My face was as red as a tomato now. "Hey this day isn't over yet, we still have one more place to go."

"Can I open my eyes yet?" "Not yet." "Now?" "No." "How about now?" "Naruto, be patient!" "Ok, ok, but what about now." Sasuke chuckled "yup, you can look." How bout- wait really?" "Yeah, go ahead." "Oh my god it's so beautiful!" it was a picnic area near a cute little stream, a white silk sheet was laid on the ground. Fireflies were all around and little candles lit the area. A bottle of sparkling juice (cuz their not old enough to drink yet :P) was set down along with crystal glasses and our dinner. "I did this because I assumed that you would like it, was I right?" I smiled, and we sat down and ate our dinner.

After dinner, we cleared everything and lay down to look at the stars. "Did you enjoy our date?" "it wasn't a date, for a date; we both have to be willing to go." Sasuke smiled "it was a date." He said, but it seemed as though he was telling himself more than he was telling me. "I did enjoy myself though, so thank you again." Then he did the most unexpected thing. He kissed me, and I kissed him back.

**Done! Haha tell me how I did and stuff please, also I know it was kinda cliché, but I think it was cute :3 again you guys reviewing and adding my story to your alert thing really means a lot to me. So yeah I will update it again tomorrow I promise that I will not sleep till I do. I luv you guys, virtual hugglez!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I decided I'm not going to sleep at all for a day or two so I can finish some chapters. Oh and this has nothing to do with anything but don't try making chocolate milk with hot fudge….it doesn't work. Anyways back on topic, I've said this a million times but I need to say it again, your input on my story means a lot to me, I honestly thought that it wouldn't be reviewed or read by anyone and if so that I would have a bunch of bad reviews. But my story has been favorited and I've had a bunch of great reviews and it's been added to peoples story alert thingy. Yes I sound like a broken record but this stuff just means so much to me. Maybe it's because I'm awkward and have no life but I don't care because you guys are just so awesome. Also today I found a big mistake in ****Our Story****, once in a while I will accidently put ****Our Life**** as the title. I think it was originally ****Our Life**** but I subconsciously changed it, so if you have been confused it is in fact ****Our Story****, it sounds better. Now don't hate me for this chapter.**

**Our Story**

Sasuke took me back home around 12:00, the ride home was silent. His one hand was on the wheel while the other was interlocked with mine.

Yup, we're dating. After the kiss, we began to talk and eventually he had asked me out, and I said yes.

All this time I thought he was a bastard and a creepy stalker thing, but in reality he was sweet, and caring, and damn was he sexy!

He helped me out of the car, and came with me to the front door.

"Bye Naru, see you tomorrow."

Then he got into his car and drove away. I stood on the porch a little longer, mulling over what had happened today.

_I'm going out with Sasuke, my enemy._

"So Naruto how was your day." Iruka said from behind me.

I turned to face him, "it was fun."

"Well that's good; I'm leaving with Kakashi so make sure Ms Tsunade doesn't drink too much."

"Ok I will." In case you were wondering, Iruka sensei takes care of the house. He used to help with my homework so I ended up calling him sensei.

He is also going out with my English/homeroom teacher, Kakashi. As if on cue Kakashi's car pulled up to the driveway and got out.

"Hey Naruto."

"Hey Kakashi sensei, don't keep him too late." I scolded jokingly, knowing full well that Iruka wasn't coming home tonight.

"Bye Iruka sensei!"

"Bye Naruto."

I went inside after they left and started looking for granny Tsunade. "Granny?" I smiled when I found her. She was fast asleep on the couch, snuggling up with a bottle of sake.

I went into the hallway closet to get a blanket, and put in on her. Then I ran upstairs and pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil. "Dear mom and dad,….." I wrote about the day and about Sasuke. Then I sealed it in an envelope, putting my address, then theirs…heaven.

My parents died when I was 6. I had been diagnosed with multiple personality syndrome, My other half was named Kyuubi.

He liked tormenting me people, and I was put in a mental hospital. My parents visited every day, no matter what.

It was a stormy day and they were on their way to the hospital. A car had run into them, pushing them off a cliff.

My mom had just enough time to call granny and tell her they weren't going to make it. Tsunade ran to the hospital and told me that they had gone somewhere to find a cure for me. I've been writing to them ever since.

At the age of 10 I found out the truth. Kyuubi reminded me every day of how it was entirely my fault.

The next year he stopped talking to me, I was deemed cured and moved in with Tsunade. But I hated her; she had lied to me all this time.

At the age of 12 I had run away. That's when Kyuubi began talking to me again,

_hey kit, nice getting rid of the old hag._

_Shut up Kyuubi._

_Don't be like that, now where are we gonna go, we're starving._

_Deal with it_

_. __Narutooooo. _

_Shut up_

_! __Naruttoooooo._

_Shut. Up. _

_Naaaaarrrruuuutoooooooo._

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP SHUT UP!"

"Hey kid, you ok?"

I looked up at the man, his red eyes analyzing me.

"Yes sir."

"Where are your parents?"

"Oh, their around here somewhere." I lied, pretending to look for them.

The man gave me a sympathetic look. "You don't have any, do you?" my eyes began to water. "Hey, it's ok, you can come with me."

"Really?"

"Yea sure, there's more than enough room" he smiled "by the way, my names Madara, what about you?"

"N-Naruto."

Madara took me to his house, it was nice and cozy. For a while everything was going good.

At 13 things started took a turn for the worst.

He had me start working at his whore bar a few months after I moved in with him, I didn't mind it though

All I did was wait tables, mop, and act as a bar tender. Word had started to spread that there was a runaway child named Naruto, so we changed my name to Kyuubi.

After my thirteenth birthday people started looking at me strangely. A couple asked Madara if I was one of his hookers.

Madara said no of course, but more people came and more money was offered.

"Well Kyuubi, I didn't want you in this business until you were at least 15, but I have no choice. People are paying handsomely for you."

"No, Madara please don't make me!" I screamed, tears streaming from my eyes.

"How dare you! After all I've done, you reply with this. Did I not take you into my home, feed you, and hide you from your aunt! All I ask is that you do as I say. IS THAT SO HARD!"

Then he slapped me. It was the first time he had ever laid a hand on me. He had always told me that I was his special little fox. And that he could never hurt me.

Money changes people.

"I'm sorry Madara, I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok, it's ok" he held me in his arms rocking back and forth.

After that day, I turned into his special whore, the most expensive, and most prized. People had to have paperwork that said they were disease clean. They even had a waiting list.

I was dressed up in anything you can think of, maid outfits, schoolgirl outfits, everything. It was humiliating.

I found others like me, Children that ran away or had no one to run from in the first place. These people became my friends. I actually found an old friend of mine there also.

Gaara was diagnosed with extreme multiple personality syndrome. Unlike me, who had it somewhat contained within me.

Gaara had no control over Shukaku at all. He couldn't sleep, and had to be locked up for weeks at a time when Shukaku came out.

Shukaku came out a lot, but Kyuubi rarely ever did. The thing with Kyuubi was that once he was out it could take months to finally contain him. And he hurt me all the time

I met Gaara when we were at lunch and he started talking to himself. I told Kyuubi that he was like me

I was replied with an _I don't care._

Me and Gaara started talking and playing. And we eventually became friends. I hadn't seen him since I left.

Gaara had apparently acted like he was better and got out. We talked and he told me that what was happening to me happened to him also.

That's when I decided we needed to get out. It wasn't until I was 16 that Gaara and I were able to get out.

**Mwahahahahaha you must wait till next chapter to see what happens again please review and give opinions or ask questions. I love input :3 oh and sorry it took so long to come out. The power of procrastination hahaha. But yeah hope you guys like this chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I am so very sorry I haven't updated in forever. My Microsoft Word stopped working. Please don't hate me. Also, I'm sorry if it seems like this story has taken a dark turn, it will get better I promise. Ok so yea, oh by the way I'm gonna be making a Oneshot pretty soon and would be sooo happy if you would check it out :D. Ok I think I've talked enough so here is chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in this story.**

**Our story**

**Chapter 5**

Gaara and I had a foolproof plan to get out…run like hell. Yea, so maybe not all that foolproof but it worked.

We made it to the police station, and Madara got put in prison. I heard he ended up getting himself killed. Dumb bastard.

I know it doesn't sound movie worthy, but not everything is. There was no sneak out plan, we just booked it. And thankfully we were faster than Madara.

I moved back in with Tsunade and after a big meaningful talk, or rather fight, we worked everything out.

Gaara moved in with his sister, she had been the kindest to him.

We go to the same school and are still best friends. Even though he still has a little trouble with Shukaku, he is doing really well.

So that's my story, it doesn't have huge fight scenes or anything, no climax. But that's what life is, it's not a movie or a story. And it doesn't have to impress you.

Anyways, back to the present.

I put the letter in a shoe box under my bed and lay down. Sighing and pulling the blanket up to my chest.

I woke up bright and early the next morning thanks to a certain loud ring tone.

"**You'll never know how your face has haunted me, my very soul has to bleed this time, another hole in th-." **(Stricken by disturbed, disclaimer: I don't own it)

"Gaara, why are you calling so early.. and on a Sunday."

"The fuck Uzumaki? Why the hell are you going out with that bastard?" Gaara yelled.

Usually I would explain, but it was 6:00 in the morning and a Sunday.

One thing that you need to learn about me is that I don't play that 6:00 am shit.

"Because I can." I said calmly, and then hung up the phone. I was really gonna regret that later. But I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!

I was finally close to falling back asleep when I hear….it.

"WHAT A YOUTHFUL MORNING!"

_Oh fuck no. _I jumped out of bed and into my closet, praying to every god and goddess that he won't find me.

Last time, he had us do 50 laps around the town. Uh-uh not this time!

But instead of a green spandex suit, I see a fur jacket. I only know one person who wears huge jacket like that.

"Dammit Kiba!" I yelled, climbing out of my closet. "You scares the living hell outta me."

He laughs and puts his phone away. "You wouldn't have gotten up if I didn't."

_he knows me well._ "So what is your reason for waking me up this early?" I asked. He wanted something; otherwise he would be dead asleep.

"Can a man not hang with his best friend?" he said, waving his arms around dramatically then falling onto my bed.

I rolled my eyes. "No, not 6:00 in the morning. now what do you want?"

"Well, I want you to baby sit Akamaru."

"Why?"

"Me and Hinata are going to the beach today, but Akamaru can't go."

"How much are you paying me?" I said. Ok maybe it's not very nice to charge your best friend to watch his dog for the day, but Akamaru isn't a normal dog.

The damn thing is bigger than me! Kiba literally rides him….like a fucking horse. (not in that way you perverts :P)

"Come on man, I barely have enough money for beach parking." Kiba pleaded. He was always broke.

"fine, but you owe me." I said rolling my eyes. I am such a great friend, always doing stuff for my best friends and-

_ HOLY FUCK! _I mentally yelled. _Did that dog get bigger, IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!_

Akamaru trotted over next to Kiba and licked his hand, then came over to me. Because my love for everything cute I began petting him.

I glared over at Kiba. "you owe me, big time." I said.

"yeah, I know. You're awesome Uzumaki! I've got to go pick Hinata up. We want to get there early" he said nearly out the door.

I waved goodbye to him and smiled to myself. What a goober, but that's why he is my best friend, well besides Gaara of cour-.

_OH SHIT. Gaara is going to kill me. _As said earlier, I don't really like waking up early, and usually blow everyone off.

As if on cue, Gaara burst through my door. "Uzumaki, because you are my best friend, I will give you one more chance to explain to me why the FUCK you and the Uchiha bastard are together.

"Heh, well you see…..its a long story." I stuttered smiling innocently

**Wow, this took longer to write then necessary, again sorry for the long wait. To make up for it, I will make sure to get more chapters in. thank you for waiting guys. Virtual cookies for you :3. please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, well I haven't updated in a while because….. I GOT MAULED BY A BEAR! I've been in the hospital getting constant surgery and….actually I'm lying. I haven't updated because I am the master of procrastination, sorry I try to focus but then I feel sleepy and decide to take a nap that lasts the whole day. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, I love criticism but don't bash. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Wish I did though**

**Warning: this is yaoi BoyxBoy, if you aren't into that kind of stuff then it doesn't take long to exit out of it. This is NOT a Shounen Ai, it is yaoi at its most graphic. For everyone else ENJOY AND REVIEW**

Our Story

Chapter 6

I explained everything Sasuke and I did yesterday, and how I began to like him.

Gaara had his arms crossed listening intensely on each and every word I said, cutting in and asking a question once in a while.

After the story I huffed and plopped onto my bed. "Now you know the story. So just go away and let me sleep." I whined.

"Fine, but I expect to be updated on everything that happens with you too, or else I will take each and every bag of ramen you hold dear." He glared, then stalked out of the room

I shuddered at the thought, then slowly rested my head back onto my bed, I hadn't slept for more than five minutes when someone climbed into bed with me.

I assumed it to be Akamaru so I just dozed back off, but then I felt cold hands snake up my shirt.

My eyes popped open and they stared into midnight black, they were so captivating that I almost closed my eyes again….almost

"What the hell Uchiha!" I yelled, scrambling off the bed.

He smirked and grabbed me, pulling me into a tight embrace, I will never admit it but I felt comfortable and happy.

"Naruto, you are so cute in the morning." His smirk getting wider as he put his face into my neck

"Fuck you Sasuke." I said with a frown on my face but on the inside I was smiling, of course he could never know that.

"A tempting thought." He said huskily, then slowly came up and captured my lips in his.

Dear Jesus did I love kissing him, I felt like the world consisted of just us. I opened my mouth and let his tongue inside.

He quickly took control of the kiss, tongue exploring my mouth. I pulled him closer, wanting more of this pleasure.

He smirked into the kiss, going down to my neck, swirling his tongue on a sensitive part of my neck. I panted and moaned loudly when he began to suck and bite softly.

He let go and admired the bright purple mark he left. "Mine, only mine." He said quietly, and then went into a kiss again. My hands snaked into his raven locks, deepening the kiss.

I began to take off his shirt, but he stopped me. "Naruto, as much as it tempts me to go further, I can't. You aren't ready and if we keep going I won't be able to stop."

I sighed. _He's right, I'm not ready yet._ I thought, it was only because I was so lust filled that I wanted it.

"It's ok, I can wait. I will wait as long as I need to. I love you Naruto, I have since the moment I saw you alone on that swing set when you were 5.

This was before my childhood trauma began; I was always alone at that time though, Kyuubi made sure of that.

I remember a small swing under a large tree I use to sit on while all of the other kids played.

I smiled at Sasuke and gave him one more peck on his lips.

"What do you want to do today?" Sasuke asked smiling and holding me tightly by my waist.

"Hmm we can go to the dog park." I suggested snuggling into sasukes strong arms.

Sasuke gave me a confused look. "why would you want to go to the dog park, you don't even have a dog."

That's when Akamaru walked out of my closet wagging his tail and holding a giant leash.

"oh that's why." Sasuke said while sweat dropping. "to the dog park it is." He said apathetically

"you don't seem to excited, you don't have to go if you don't want to." I said getting a little disappointed.

"No, no, no its ok really, its just that I'm more of a cat person." He smiled awkwardly.

_No surprise there. _I thought to myself snickering. He always reminded me of a cat. With that superiority complex he has oozing off him.

"Loser." I say teasingly.

"Dobe." He says back, then smiles and leans down to kiss me.

I smile and put the leash on Akamaru. "so shall we go." I say and hook my arm to his

"Lets go Usuratonkatchi." He smirks.

We almost get to the door when Iruka stops us. "Where do you boys think you're going?" he asks sternly wearing a frilly apron and holding a spatula.

"well, Kiba asked me to babysit Akamaru so I was gonna take him to the dog park." I explained

"Not without your breakfast." He said

Sasuke snickered a little but was stopped by both of ourares.

"And don't think you're getting out of this either mister Sasuke Uchiha. I'm making you eat breakfast too." Iruka said.

Sasuke and I sat at the table eating our pancakes in silence until Sasuke wiped syrup off my mouth and licked it off his finger

"You're so messy Naru-chan." Sasuke said seductively.

"Don't call me Naru-chan, I'm not a woman!" I screeched then continuted to stuff myself with pancakes

"Iruka sensei, can we go now?" I asked after we were done.

"Go ahead, be safe." Iruka said smiling.

"We will bye!" I yelled out the door. Then grabbed Sasuke's hand

Sasuke looked at me and smiled as we walked to the dog park, ignoring the stares of disgust and rolling our eyes at the nosebleeding fangirls.

**This took forever, I'm so hungry now. I promise I will try and get the oneshot up for all who are waiting for it. Can't promise when though, procrastination gets the better of me most the time. Anyways, thanks for reading. Review please and remember to read the A\N of stories it means a lot to us, you also find out a lot from those about the story. Ok bye :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews, they are greatly appreciated :3. I am really sorry that the updates are so slow, but im just soooo lazy. Even so, I will try and update everytime I can. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and that you will give me some helpful criticism. Also, I am sorry for my lack in awesome grammar and vocabulary but I'm working on it. I was planning on updating on the 13th but it was my birthday so yeaaahh. HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY PANDA!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Sorry guyyyzzzz**

**Warning: this is Yaoi, BoyxBoy blah blah blah, this is the 7th chapter, you should know by now.**

**Our Story**

**Chapter 7**

Akamaru was let off his leash as we got to the park, I sighed slumping down on the bench brushing off my clothes. That damn dog, no that damn BEAST, dragged me through the dirt every time he saw a cat. Of course Sasuke, being the teme he is, laughed every damn time.

"Are you ok baby?" Sasuke said, a smirk forming on that stupid, annoying, sexy, amazing, and totally kissable….. What was I saying again? "Naruto?" Sasuke asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Wha- yeah Sasuke?" I answered wiping drool off my face. "I asked if you wanted me to get us some food" he said pointing over at a little donut shop. "yeah sure, I'll stay and watch Akamaru."

"Ok I'll be right back, alright?" he said worriedly. _**Wonder what that's all about?**_ I thought. "Ok and I'll be right here." I said quizzically. He glanced around then ran to the little shop.

_**Well then, that wasn't weird at all. **_I shake it off and begin to watch Akamaru try to play with the other dogs, key word…Try; they probably think he's trying to eat them. Out of the corner of my eye I see familiar raven hair

"That was fast, did you get me donuts?" I asked turning to him. Only now do I realize it wasn't Sasuke. "Excuse me?" the man said. "OHMIGODIMSOSORRYITHOUGHT" I was cut off by his chuckling_**. It sounds just like Sasuke now that I look closer; he really resembles him a lot. **_

"Actually, I'm sorry; I saw you sitting all by yourself and I just couldn't help myself." He said inching towards me. His face was inches away from mine when…

"You look so much like my Deidara!" he gushed while pinching my cheeks. He then took out his wallet and began to show me pictures of his boyfriend.

"ITACHIIIII WHERE ARE YOU UN?" Itachi snapped his head to the side to where his lover was. "I'm here my love! Look, this kid looks like he can be your brother!" The Deidara guy looked me over then turned to Itachi

"Oh my god you're righttt!" He said hugging my face. "We SHOULD be brothers, just call me Nii-san!" he yelled "o-okay." I said uncomfortably, they seemed nice but really strange.

We began to talk and apparently Sasuke came back because when I saw him, the donut were on the floor and his mouth hung open. He came up and pulled me to his chest, looking at them with a horrific expression on his face.

** "**ITACHI?!" "Outou, strange seeing you here." I looked over at Sasuke then back to Itachi. "you guys are siblings?" I asked Sasuke. "Sadly we are, lets go home; I want to make sure they didn't injure you in any way." He looked at me with a smirk, "it will have to be a full body inspection." He whispered seductively into my ear. "HENTAI!"

AT SASUKE'S HOUSE :3

"mm" he moaned into my throat, our tongues dancing with each other. "Sasuke" I breathed out when we separated to catch our breaths. His hands were entangled in my hair and mine were grabbing his blue buttoned shirt. _**My body feels so hot!**_

"Naruto, you're so beautiful." Sasuke said huskily. I blushed and looked away, he always finds a way to bring butterflies into my stomach. Sasuke turned my face back to him, "don't look away from me, never look away." He began to suck on my neck, nipping at sensitive skin causing me to lean into his arms.

The rest of the time we watched movies and ate popcorn, tossing it at each other. We laughed, joked, and kissed. I felt like I was in a cheesy romance movie. Sasuke called Granny and asked if I could stay the night, Kami must have been smiling down on us because she was too drunk to say anything but yes.

Sasuke let me borrow a huge shirt to sleep in, _**got a nosebleed when I put it on…. Pervert, **_and we settled into bed. He brushed through my hair as I dozed off into sleep, life couldn't be better.

SASUKE POV

He fell asleep faster then I thought he would. He looked like a peaceful angel as he slept, never would you guess that he was such a loud and rambunctious blonde. I guess that's one of the reasons I fell in love with him.

I regretted that I had to leave him all alone, but I must go what I promised to do a long time ago. _**I promise this to be the only secret I will ever withhold from you my love. **_i looked back at him then walked out the door.

**Woot woot another chapter done! Wonder what secret sasuke is keeping from Naruto? If you review and give me CONSTRUCTIVEen I promise that the next chapter will be out soon. Also I am aware of how short the chapters are. I just cant make a chapter too long or I will loose focus of the story so BEAR WITH ME PLEASE. I you want to message me to help me out or even brainstorm ideas for the story feel free to do so**


	8. Authors NoteSorry

Hey guys, I am aware that I haven't updated in forever and I have some very valid excuses; you see my laptop broke. I got the blue screen of death (apparently that is what it's called according to my friend over here.) Also, I stopped watching/reading Naruto. I have been super busy and then there are all of these other fandoms and it's hard to keep up on. Then my friend forced me to jump into the dark pit called Homestuck with her and now my soul belongs to Hussie. Anyways, I just wanted to thank you guys for putting up with my train wreck of a fanfiction, sadly I will not be continuing the story and I am really sorry. I understand how frustrating it is when authors do this so I have decided to follow in the footsteps of other writers who have also done this and give one of you guys this story to finish. I have rules though, you have to message me and tell me what you plan on doing with the story and whatnot. Okay that's enough of my speaking; again I am reeeeeeeeally sorry about this but I am unsure what to do with the story and I'm not even really into Naruto anymore. So yeah, I would love it if someone took this story and made it into something pretty. Bye! :O)


End file.
